Harry Potter One-Shots
by sinsandinsanity
Summary: Harry Potter one-shots. Suggestions accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Blood**

The crowd was silent. Not a single wizard or witch spoke as he ascended the stairs, using all of his will power so he wouldn't run. Even his usually loud mouth cousins didn't utter a single peep. He quickly sat upon the stool, and waited for Professor Longbottom to place the hat atop his head. He shut his eyes, as if the hat would cause him some great pain.

As soon as the hat was on his head, he seemed to forget about his family, his friends and every single idealism they had pushed towards him. It didn't matter what house he was in, anyways. He could still do great, he was sure. He'd been studying for the main part of summer alongside Rose while the rest of his cousins…

"Ah, quite a bit of ambition, I see," the hat finally spoke, a slight chuckle in his voice. Yet another child from the Potter-Weasley clan. This one was different, he could sense it. He was quite a bit like his father, and would do so well in Slytherin. Like his father, the hat expected Albus to disagree and demand to be placed in Gryffindor. Absolute silence.

"You'd do quite well in Slytherin, I suppose," the hat muttered, a bit flustered that the boy didn't disagree at all. Albus sighed quietly, unsure whether or not to disagree with the hat. Sure, his father had been placed in Gryffindor after a slight disagreement with the hat, but was he really suited for the house of the brave? He would be much better off in the house for ambition.

"Alright then," the hat replied to his thoughts, before bellowing out the final declaration of what house the second youngest Potter would go to.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall went silent. The Gryffindor table looked close to tears, the Ravenclaws seemed indifferent to Albus' fate, the Hufflepuffs had an odd expression of both sympathy and hilarity smudged on their faces. However, the strangest of all were the Slytherins. Half of them looked like they were considering suicide, while the other half looked constipated with laughter.

Albus stood there awkwardly, gently putting the hat back on the stool. He carefully descended the stairs, almost tiptoeing to the Slytherin table as everyone just stared at him. Even Professor Longbottom seemed to have forgotten his job for the moment being. Luckily for Albus, Scorpius took it upon him to lighten up the mood a bit.

"We got a Potter! How do you like that, Gryffindorks?" he yelled, as if they had stolen Albus from the Gryffindors. Soon enough, the entire hall was in an uproar, as Gryffindor and Slytherin exchanged insults back and forth. It was a rather relaxed and playful argument. Professor Longbottom seemed to regain his posture before calling up the next student.

"You're welcome," Scorpius mouthed to Albus, a slight smirk on his face. "You owe me one now, mate!"

Albus rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. It seemed like his fears all disappeared the moment he sat down at the table. He felt more at home here than he ever did before. He felt like he belonged.

**Oneshots are fun. I also have a Hunger Games one which I'll update soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing's Fair In Hate and Peace**

Hermione wanted to strangle someone. Being head girl was supposed to be her greatest dream come true, her moment of glory. Then, of course, stupid Draco Malfoy had to trample on her dream and skewer it. She was so angry she couldn't even think of a better analogy for trampling on dreams. Or skewering it. Oh, she was furious! Why couldn't it be Harry? Or Ron? Even Neville seemed to be a better choice than Draco Malfoy!

"Well, Granger, I guess this is it, then," he said, a ridiculous smirk still plastered on his face. She wanted to slap it right off. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn had accompanied them up to the room.

"Now, choose a password," Professor McGonagall ordered, "You two should compromise on this."

With a swish of robes, she and Slughorn left the two to their own devices. Now she wanted to strangle McGonagall for leaving her alone with the insufferable git. She finally turned to her roommate for the school year. Sighing rather melodramatically, she raised her eyebrows in question to what they'd choose.

"How about, Draco Malfoy is an insufferable ferret?" she asked, her lips twitching down in impatience. He hadn't even spoken yet, and she already felt annoyed to capacity. He laughed, his smirk only growing.

"Sure, we can go with that," he smiled. Now she was flabbergasted. Draco Malfoy admitting to being an insufferable ferret? That was one the books had surely never heard of!

"But I'd sincerely prefer Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin God."

There it was. Draco Malfoy's as ever obnoxious ego has made its reappearance! Annoying Hermione Granger since the day he was born. Well, not exactly but based on the amount of times he had, it seemed fit for a lifetime.

Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands. The portrait had left to do something else, obviously sensing the animosity between the two. It'd probably be an entire hour before they chose a suitable password. Malfoy seemed content as ever, leaving against the wall, choosing to inspect his ever so perfect nails. If she didn't know better, she would've thought he wore nail polish.

"We have to decide a password, Malfoy, so stop inspecting your nails!" she all but screeched. Leave it to him to procrastinate every duty and yet somehow end up as Head Boy. It just wasn't fair. She would probably be stuck doing all of the work on every single project of the year. For Merlin's sake, he was worse at doing work than Harry and Ron put together!

"How about, Hermione Granger is an annoying book worm?" he asked, mirroring her look.

"Sure, we can go with that," she imitated, "But I'd sincerely prefer Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of the age!"

And so the argument went on. And continued on. By the time curfew came around, neither had decided on a name yet.

"You know what? I give up! Choose whatever name you will, Malfoy, because I give up!" Hermione finally backed down. She was, truth be told, exhausted, and didn't have the heart to argue anymore. All she wanted to do was enter the room and go to sleep.

Malfoy was silent. He had never seen the bushy haired girl give up before. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Something she's have to say every single day of her life to get to her room. He could always go with the obvious, Draco Malfoy is the best and the like, but he needed something better.

Then he saw her eyes, glaring at him, just wanting him to pick a password so they could enter the room and go to sleep. He sighed, deciding not to give such an atrocious password.

"We chose our password," Malfoy told the portrait.

"Finally," the portrait muttered, rolling his eyes, "Or do I have to give you another 7 hours?"

"We choose Ferret as our password," Malfoy muttered. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. Malfoy had somewhat admitted defeat by choosing ferret as the password.

"Truce, Granger?" he asked.

"Truce."

**And then Hermione married Ron and Draco married Astoria. I ship Dramione, but let's let others write about them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shards of Glass**

Lily Evans was beyond furious. She was incandescently livid with anger towards James Potter. Of all the things the infuriating boy could do, this was the least expected. What else could she expect from the unprecedented boy? He did as he would, without a care in the world for others. He was so infuriating, and yet somehow, she still could not void her mind from him.

"Evans!" She refused to turn around to face the dark haired boy. She stormed off towards the dormitories instead, hoping he wouldn't follow her. Once again, Potter did the exact opposite of what she wanted. Typical. She was used to it by now, the inconsiderate git. He was the exact opposite of her; she made it a point to be altruistic as much as possible. Not to brag or anything.

"Lily Evans!" Through the portrait door, up the stairs, just a little bit more patience and she'd be safe in the comfort of the Gryffindor's girl dormitories. Then she remembered. She was Head Girl, and partnered with the boy of question. Either way, she continued storming up the Gryffindor stairs.

"Lily!" She cast a silencing charm over the dormitory, flopping down on her friend's bed. Madeleine Guinevere McGonagall, the niece of the strict Transfiguration professor and one of the best Beaters ever to play for Gryffindor. She was the epitome of perfection, with straight O's, an award in Quidditch, part of the Slug Club amongst various other things.

The red headed girl buried her face in the pillows that covered the bed, letting out a groan. She squeezed her eyes shut but she still could not get the face of Potter out of her mind. He was a disease, eating away at her brain cells. Her last year at Hogwarts was supposed to be completely drama free. She'd go on to become an auror, and fight Voldemort. James Potter had ruined all of it.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Madeleine gently put her book down, moving over to comfort her friend. She didn't know what Potter had done yet. No one did, except Potter himself, her and Talkalot. Lily straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes. If anyone was to know about what happened, it should be Madeleine. Always quick to give advice, and a patient listener. She was just like her Aunt.

"No. I was walking out of Potions class when I saw Potter and Talkalot together. Then they were kissing." Lily buried her face in the pillows again, more out of embarrassment than misery. Madeleine was silent. For five minutes, there was no sound from her friend. Then she heard the door shut.

Of course, with the silencing charm, Lily wasn't able to hear any of what Madeleine said outside of the dormitory.

She'd find out soon enough at dinner.

~/~

"Evans, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Lupin came storming up behind Lily at dinner, his face red and splotchy. Lily tried her best not to laugh at the tomato faced boy, instead lifting an eyebrow in nonchalance.

"What is it, Lupin?" she asked, spreading butter on a piece of bread. Madeleine sat across from her, snickering slightly. Potter and the rest of the Marauders were no where in sight.

"Your little friend there," Lupin dramatically pointed at Madeleine, "chose to completely screw up my best mate's face!" So that's what Madeleine had done to Potter. Served him right.

"Your best mate was kissing Talkalot's face!" Lily retorted, scowling.

"And maybe, if for once, you listened to what he wanted to tell you, you'd understand why!" Lupin screamed, before storming out of the great hall again.

~/~

Their relationship was like glass. Fragile, but intricate when carved just right. The glass had broken, leaving a million shards. Yet somehow, she still managed to love him with every broken shard she had left. Perhaps there was still glue to be found somewhere.

Which was the exact reason why she was standing outside of his room, nervously pulling at her robes. Maybe Lupin was telling the truth. Maybe she had been a little too hot headed.

"Potter?"

"Evans." He sounded surprised, as if he wasn't expecting her to forgive him so quickly.

"I'm going to give you one minute to - " she wasn't even able to finish her sentence before he cut in.

"She kissed me. I stopped it immediately after, you have to believe me."

She was about to say something more when she felt his lips on hers. No matter how many times it happened, it still felt like a dream.

All at once, her anger disappeared into thin air. The glass magically got put back together. Conceivably, it was trust. Maybe a bit of love. No one can know for sure what it is that glues glass back together. What matters is how many times the glass will break before it can never be saved again.

**I felt like writing something corny. I'll write something less corny later. Promise.**

**Reviews are love and cookies and glue. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Three Sisters**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**_Power_**

From a young age, Cygnus and Druella began noticing the peculiar behavioral habits of their eldest and perhaps greatest daughter. She whole heartedly applauded every concept they taught her, grasped the concepts of magic easily, and almost effortlessly obtained O's in every class. Many times, her professors announced her perhaps the greatest witch of the age. They could see a spark of pride in their eyes, but they could also see a spark of fear.

They watched their daughter easily disarm her three opponents in Dueling Club. They watched her complete a potion in record time. They watched her Transfigure her cup into a snake that scared poor Narcissa out of her wits. The stronger her power grew, the more insane it made her. She craved more power, more knowledge, and she'd go to extreme lengths to get there.

She would disappear for hours, and return with a crazed smile on her face. She always refused to tell them where she had been, although they had their suspicions. It always seemed to be a mysterious figure in the distance, dressed in black robes. He was quite pale, almost sickly, and she'd go off in his direction before they would both disappear.

Her power was her downfall.

She boasted of her great power, taking a life with it, angering Molly. And so Death took the life of the first sister, and with her, her power.

**Andromeda Tonks**

**_Love_**

Andromeda was always too kind to be in Slytherin. She was an outcast in the swarms of cunning and somewhat destructive witches and wizards. She had the Slytherin ambition, but nothing else of the house. Her elder sister was powerful, ambitious and fit the traits of Slytherin perfectly. She on the other hand, was on the brink of being a Hufflepuff.

She all but begged the sorting hat to be placed in Slytherin, lest she be faced with the chagrin of her entire family. The sorting hat, luckily, obliged, but she could hear the quiet tsk of the hat's disapproval. The hat was right. She spent her entire time at Hogwarts without a friend. She didn't mind though, occasionally she'd seek out Bella.

Then Bella became busy with the Death Eaters, spending her time dedicating everything she had to the twenty some older man she adored. Andromeda didn't have the heart to tell her parents about Bella's situation, and once again, she could hear the quiet disapproval of the hat. Hufflepuff, loyal as can be.

She met Ted soon after, and they spent their time together. She needed a friend, and he needed help with his studies. It seemed to be a match made in heaven. It also was a match destined for hell. She dreaded telling her judgmental parents about her boyfriend, but it soon got leaked out. She fled the house, the screaming of her parents following her out the door.

Her favorite cousin later told her about the burned picture. Her parents sent out Snatchers, and Death took the beloved of the second sister as well as her heart.

**Narcissa Malfoy**

**_Wisdom_**

The darling baby sister of a power-crazed lunatic and a love-deprived sweetheart, Cygnus and Druella had all but given up on poor Narcissa. Bellatrix was out causing terror all over the wizarding and muggle worlds, Andromeda was dead to them, why would little Cissy be any different? Narcissa had to learn to live alone, to be afraid of nothing, and most importantly, to stay hidden.

The shadows were her best friends, and she liked to remain as black as her name and her hair. No one would find her, and she could be content. She spent her time in the library, reading anything and everything. Nothing was too distasteful for the young girl. She hid far, far away from the world, and Death had all but forgotten about her.

She was there when the Potter boy supposedly died, and was noticed for the first time in quite a long time. Her marriage with Lucius was out of family tradition rather than love, and he didn't notice her either. As far as she was concerned, she was the shadows.

Then she took a stand. She said the Potter boy was dead. She could tell the war would turn around, and she was quite ready.

Death wasn't, not quite yet.

So at the age of 93, she greeted Death like an old friend.

**Am I the only one who noticed the similarities between the Peverell brothers and the Black sisters? Power destroyed Bellatrix. Love got Andromeda burned off the wall. And Narcissa kinda just stayed hidden…**


End file.
